Truth or Dare
by Dash.the.wolf
Summary: Manic and Sonia find a box under Sonic's game. The box was a game of truth or dare. But what the 2 hedgehogs didn't know was that the game was cursed! Whoever played the game might die. Will someone die while playing? Will only one person make it out alive? What dark secrets are these characters hiding? Will friendships be broken? Will love blossom in the prosses? Read to find out!
1. Just a little info

The characters in this story are not made by me. They are made by Sega so please support this community and I hope you like my story. The characters that will be in the story will be Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, And Tikal the Echidna.

The story will start in the next chapter and this is a work in progress so I'm sorry if I don't get the full story up in the next few weeks. If you didn't know I'm running another story that is on my account. It is a Sonadow story and I would like if you check it out.


	2. The game of secrets

Sonia: Hey guys! Look what I have!

Manic: We found it under Sonic's bed!

The two hedgehogs brought in a box that had "truth or dare" written in back letters. Sonic isn't in the room so he couldn't tell everyone why he had this under his bed. So everyone just shrugged it off and gathered around the box.

Tails: Why would Sonic have this under his bed? He never likes to play truth or dare...

Shadow: Who knows the Fakers intentions?

Tails: You got a point…

We're about to open the box but Sonic came bursting through the door. But it was too late Sonia had already opened the box. Black shadows came slithering out of the box. The shadows grabbed both of everyone's wrists and bound them to the game.

Sonic: Why did you take that box from under my bed? You know to not take my stuff!

Sonia: We're sorry bro! We thought it was just a normal game!

Manic: We didn't know it would do this I swear!

The box opened itself and the board neatly unfolded onto the floor. On the board, two piles of cards appeared green being truth and red being dare. There looked to be about 80 spaces on the board. Then 12 pieces that look like each person that was in the room appeared on the board.

The one that looks like Rouge seem to glow. The chains around Rouges wrists turned white instead of black like everyone else's. The others didn't know it was going on except for Sonic. Sonic's mother had given him the board and told him to take care of it. The board is made by an evil witch.

For whoever opens the board will have to win the game to survive. If you don't finish the game all your greatest fears will be set up on you. Sonic knew this because he was a victim of the board when he was really little.

Sonic was about ten years old when his mother gave him the board. He didn't understand the danger of the board and so he played it with his two close friends. Both of his friends died that night he successfully on the game but at a great price… Sonic never took out that board ever again.

Sonic: It's your turn Rouge... I'm sorry that you guys had to play this game.

Rouge: Alright…

A black dice with white dots appeared in Rouge's hand. She threw the dice on to the board and it rolled five. She took a sigh of relief and realized it was a truth card that she had to pull. She grabbed a card on the top of the stack and turned it over. Her eyes went wide when she read off the card in her head. Everyone looked at her but Sonic seemed the least surprised.

Rouge: What is your deepest Secret? That's what the card says...

Sonic: You have to answer truthfully. The game will know if you lie... When you answer truthfully the words will disappear off the card then the next person can roll.

Rouge: My deepest Secret is that I have a crush on a girl!

Everyone stared in amazement a true statement. The words slowly disappeared off the card as teardrops fell on it. Rouge was crying at the fact that she had to share that secret.

Sonic: I'm really sorry you had to tell us this way Rouge.

Sonic went up to Rouge shadows still wrapped around both of his wrists. Sonic took his hands and wipe the tears off of her tears. He then pulled her face to look at his and gave her a warm smile. Rouge was able to smile back and stop crying. They all looked at the board and Sonics peace was not glowing... It was his turn.


	3. The next card

Rouge tried to stop Sonic but Sonic pulled away. The dice appeared in his hand and he rolled. it was truth and he read it off with a blank expression. he knew each card was linked to the reader the deck changed whenever a new person rolled. That was the pain of this game.

Sonic: Who do you love the most? I knew this was going to be one of my questions.

Shadow: what do you mean? you've played this game before?

Sonic: yes I have I was the only one who survives that night. the person that I care the most about is shadow the hedgehog.

The word slowly disappeared is everyone stared at Sonic surprise of the dancer. Most people thought that his answer would be one of his siblings or his adopted brother that was literally sitting right next to him. But instead he chose his rival?

It was Tails turn as the dice appeared in his hands. he sighed and threw the dice onto the board. it was another truth and like the other two tails picked up the card and read what it said.

Tails: have you ever killed someone? what is this game?

everyone stared at Tails knowing that the cards were linked to the player. did Tails really kill someone? if he did they would know about it but this was all new. after a few minutes of silence Tails finally spoke.

Tails: yes... I- I have k- killed someone. but I was never trialed for it or caught. it was supposed to be my little secret but I guess there's no hiding it now.

Sonic knew how hard it was to keep secrets and then not tell them how you wanted. Sonic put his arm around his little brother and gave him a smile. it may Tails warm up inside just a little bit enough to make him smile back.

Knuckles has already rolled and he already drew a card from the truth pile. he took a huge sigh and read the card. He immediately slammed the card down on the floor face down not wanting to answer what it said.

Knuckles: What do you think about manic? I'm going to pass this question I don't care what the punishment is I'm not going to answer this question!

Sonic look down here starting to roll off his cheek. he knew what would happen did Knuckles next. the game was made so it could rule Liars. If you didn't answer the truth you would get a deer the next round. they games slowly give you more and more dares making them more and more dangerous and soon you will perish.

Amy what's next end she slowly roll the dice and let them fall out of her hand. she slowly put her hand on the truth deck and pulled out a card. she gasped and put her hand over her mouth and A Tear rolled from her cheek.

Amy: Would you kill for the people you love? I never thought I would be asked question.

Sonic: You guys don't really have to answer these questions… But if you don't you'll get a dare next round.

Amy: I would kill for the person I love…

Tails: Not surprising…

Amy: Shut up Tails! At least I haven't actually killed someone!

Sonic: Guys! Stop fighting! This is what the game wants… Please just stop!

Everyone looked over at Sonic who was crying. Amy and Tails looked at each other than at Sonic. They nodded at each other and shook hands.

Before the two could say anything Sonic stood up and sat in the corner of the room curled up in a ball. You could hear the faint crying from the corner that Sonic was in. He was mumbling words that the others wouldn't understand. Everyone felt bad for the azure hedgehog but kept playing the game.

Shadow: Oh Darn it! It's my stupid turn…

Shadow threw the dice as hard as he could onto the board. Like everyone else it landed on truth. Shadow took a card and pulled it closer to his face and read what it said.

Shadow: What is your most prized possession? I don't even know!

The game thought that was Shadow's question so it switched to the next player. That means Shadow will get a dare the next round. Then they all looked over to see Blaze's chains glowing.

Blaze: I guess it's my turn…

Blaze took a card from the pile and read it off. She then started to blush and then looked over at Silver. She then took the card and slided it over to him and he blushed as well. Everyone waited for the two of them to tell them what the card said.

Blaze: Who are you dating? Everyone I am dating Silver!

Everyone gasped and a smile formed on everyone's faces. For that one moment during the game everyone was happy. They were exited for the new couple and hoped everything would go well when they got out of this game alive.

Silver knew it was his turn next so he rolled the dice. He then started to reach of the truth card but the chains held him back. What is going on? I then looked over to where his piece had landed. It was on a red square… Silver had gotten a dare.


	4. What will you do?

Silver: What did I do!? I haven't even gotten a truth card yet! Sonic help me out here!

The others heard shuffling in the back of the room where Sonic sat. They all looked over at him. Sonic had stopped crying and was crawling back over to sit next to Tails. Sonic's eyes were red from all the crying. He looked like he had trouble breathing.

To help him feel better Tails and Amy both hugged Sonic tightly. Sonic managed to get out a small grin and patted both of there heads. They both looked up and smiled at Sonic and let him go.

Amy: We are really sorry for making you upset.

Tails: We really didn't mean to.

Sonic nodded know that it wasn't their fault but the games. Sonic forgave the two and looked over at Silver. Sonic took a deep breath in and then sighed.

Sonic: You and Blaze both answered the card… You played out of turn.

Silver: Oh come on!

Silver read the dare and just looked up he then handed the card and showed everyone but Blaze. Silver then got up and kissed Amy on the lips. Blaze the cat was about to use her fire powers but the shadows stopped her. Blaze watched in horror as her one and true love kissed another girl.

Not wanting to sit next to her Silver sat next to the shocked Amy. Amy was completely read and Silver was too. Blaze was filled with fury and rage.

Sonic then looked around the circle and then started to cry again. Tails looked over at the crying hedgehog. Tails then looked around the circle then saw what Sonic was crying about.

Tails: Don't worry Sonic everything's going to be ok… We'll survive this don't worry.

Manic felt a tug on his wrist and felt something heavy in his hand. It was the dice… He held his breath as the dice fell out of his hand and onto the board. He let out a sigh of relief as his pawn landed on truth.

He quickly snatched up a card and held it to his face. He read it then showed it to Sonia who just started laughing. He then walked over to Sonic and showed him the card. Sonic started to blush madly and buried his face in his hands.

Manic: Have you ever kissed a boy? Hehe… Well, funny story. Sonic and I were playing around with Sonia. Sonia bashed our heads together and I kissed Sonic… There you happy now!

Everyone started laughing and both Manic and Sonic died in embarrassment. Manic nor Sonic has ever shared that dark time before. Now everyone knew about it.

As Sonia was laughing she dropped the dice onto the table and saw that it was truth. With a hurting stomach, she slowly grabbed a card and read it. She then facepalmed herself and showed everyone the card.

Shadow: Who do you like? Come on Sonia you gotta answer it!

Sonia: I-It's K-Knuckles…

Manic and Sonic already knew this so I wasn't that much of a surprise to them. But to everyone else it was huge. Knuckles who was on the other side of the circle started blushing madly to the point where his muzzle matched his fur.

Sonic: Hey Tikal you ok? You've been really quiet.

Tikal: Says the boy who has been crying ever since we opened this box...

Tikal felt the dice appear in her hand so she just let the rollout of her hand. She just sat there looking as calm as ever. No worry in her face all all. She then picked up a truth card and read what it said. She put the card face down onto the floor and took a deep breath in.

Tikal: I am an Echidna that has been alive for more than 100 years. When Sonic dies he will take my place and I will finally go to heaven.

Everyone stared at Tikal as Sonic quickly snatched the card off the floor and read it. He then let it fall to the floor as he dropped it in disbelief.

Tails: What did the card say Sonic?

Sonic: What will happen to you and the people you love when you die... That is what the card said

Tikal just sat there silent once again. She looked around at the others and nodded. She closed her eyes and just sat there like a statue.

Everyone looked around and they just realized that they had just finished there first round. Rogue looked over at Sonic who seemed to be happier than before. But over on Shadow's end, he thought differently. Shadow has known his rival for a long time so he knew when he was lying. The only thing Shadow saw was a fake smile and the only thing he heard was a meaningless laugh.

Rouge: Hey Sonic shouldn't it be my turn?

Sonic: No… Each round the order is random.

Everyone waited for the next person to get there turn to roll. Then all of a sudden Shadow was pulled forward and landed on the person on the opposite side of the circle. It was Sonic...


End file.
